List of roads
This is a list containing the roads in Howard County. To look for a specific road hold the "Ctrl" and the "f" both down on your keyboard then type it into the search bad that appears. (Appears in different place on each browser) Kokomo (but not Indian Heights) (North/South Roads) Main Roads *Insterstate Grade Highway US 31 *Dixon Road *Berkley Road *Park Road *Park Avenue *Phillips Street *Webster Street *Washington Street (partially State Road 22; old US 35) *Buckeye Street *Main Street *Union Street *Market Street *Apperson Way *Jay Street *Delphios Street *LaFountain Street *Reed Road (Indiana State Road 931; old US 31/35) *Ohio Street *Plate Street *Seventeenth Street *Davis Road (old US 35) *Touby Turnpike *Cooper Street *Goyer Road *Albright Road *Issac Newton Road (200 E) *Hardbeck Road (300 E) *Van Sickle Road (400 E) *Home Avenue *Busby Road (50 E) Other Roads *Witherspoon Street *Korby Street *McCann Street *Lindsay Street *Leeds Street *Courtland Avenue *Indiana Avenue *Wabash Street *Longview *Waugh Street *Locke Street *Purdum Street *Bell Street *Elizibeth Street *Calumet Street *Diamond Street *Longview Street *Faulkner Street *Armstrong Street *Kennedy Street (No longer exsists; now a norther portion of Apperson Way) Kokomo (but not Indian Heights) (East/West Roads) Main Streets *Smith Road *Highway US 35 *Morgan Street *North Street *Jefferson Street *Havens Street *Sycamore Street *Taylor Street *Mulberry Street *Walnut Street *Superior Street *Vaile Street *Monroe Street *Zartman Road *Markland Avenue (State Road 22, Highway US 35) *Park Avenue *Hoffer Street *Boulevard Street *Defenbaugh Street *Lincoln Road *Rainbow Drive *Alto Road *Southway Boulevard *Center Road *State Road 26 (no name yet) *Carter Street *Savoy Avenue Other Roads *Gano Street *Firmin Street *Woodland Street *Virginia Avenue *Richmond Street *Elm Street *Broadway Street *Dixon Street (not to be confused with N/S Dixon Road) *Gerhart Street *Foster Street *Pipeline Way *Kentucky Drive *Southlea Drive *Ricketts Street *Rebecca Street *Tom O Shanter Lane *Chesnut Street *Wheeler Street *Old Ben Drive *State Street *Mohr Drive *Saratoga Avenue *Arnold Street *Maple Street *High Street (No longer exists; now Superior Street) *Maddison Street *Tate Street *Sparker Street *Barkdol Street *Fischer Street Greentown East & West: (***=Regionally used **=Locally most used roads *=Local artery main roads) *Main Street (Highway US 35, Indiana State Road 19 & Indiana State Road 22) *** *Grant Street ** *Walnut Steet ** *Payton Street * *High Street *Blaine Street *Railroad Street *Pearl Street *Lincoln Street * *Holiday Drive *Hall Street *Uncle Tom Street *High School Road *Eastcreast Drive *Blue Jay Drive *Raven Lake Drive *''Unamed'' (CR E 50 S; edge of town) * North & Street: (**=Most used roads *=Artery Main Roads) *Merridian Street ** (CR N/S 850 E) *Harrison Street ** *Howard Street * *Carter Street * (CR N/S 800 E, becomes 780 E outside town) *Hammer Street * *Mill Street *Indiana Street *Gladstone Street *Covalt Street *Hunt Street *Maple Street (Indiana State Road 213; South Maple only; CR N/S 900 E) ** *Washington Street *Greene Street *Harvey Drive *Meadows Drive *Hummingbird Drive Other Roads: includes mis-shapen roads, circular roads, and misc roads not fitting into the above two catagories *Holiday Lane (not to be confused with Greentown's Holiday Drive) *Avalon Drive *Avalon Court *Elliot Court *Killdeer Road *Robin Court *Meadows Court *Sunflower Court *The Comet Trail (Walking Only) *Harrison Court Russiaville East/West roads: *Main Street (State Road 26) *Chandler Drive *Seward Street *College Street *Kinsey Drive *Marshall Street *North Street *Lee Street *Walnut Street *Lions Street North/South roads: *Mesa Drive *West Street (CR S 775 W) *Bowls Street *Liberty Street *Cooper Street *Union Street (CR S 750 W) *Carter Street *East Street *Chaparral Drive *1st Street *3rd Street *4th Street Other Roads: These include things like courts, mis-shapen roads, circular roads, ect. *Honey Creek Drive *Circling Hawk Drive *Pebble Lane Indian Heights *Councile Ring *Wea Street *Tomahok Blvd. *Longbow Road *Arrow Street *Ojibway Street *Canoe Street Other Howard County Roads Jerome *Bridge Street Bridge Street is the only street in Jerome with an actual name, and as you may have guessed, it does have a bridge on it! Sycamore *Railroad Street (E/W; CR 100 N in Howard County, 400 S in Grant County to the east) *Main Street (N/S; CR 1100 E in Howard County, near border of Howard County) Center *Elm Street (E/W) *Quince Lane (E/W) *Jaquelyn Courth (no signifigant direction) *Main Street (E/W; Center Road in Kokomo) *North Street (E/W; curves up as Harbeck Road in Kokomo, 300 E) *Emily Court (N/S; turns into Washington Street in Center) *Washington Street (N/S) *Jefferson Street (N/S; continuation of North Street just going N/S now) *Fawn Drive (no signifigant direction) Country Roads *50N (Carter Street in Kokomo; Carter Street in Greentown) *100N (Sycamore in Kokomo; Main Street in Sycamore; Unamed in Greentown) *150N (North Street in Kokomo) *200N (Morgan Street in Kokomo) *300N (Smith Road in Kokomo) *50S (about Defenbaugh Street or Mohr Drive in Kokomo; Unamed in Greentown) *100S (Boulevard Street in Kokomo; Unamed in Kokomo; Unamed in Greentown) *200S (Sothway Boulevard & Alto Road in Kokomo) *300S (Center Road in Kokomo) *400S (State Road 26) *500E (Main Street in Vermont; State Road 19 on parts) *850E (Merridian Street in Greentown; road Howard County Fair is on in Greentown) *900E (Maple Street in Greentown; State Road 213 until Greentown) *State Road 19 (Main Street in Greentown; 500E in the rural area) *State Road 22 (Markland Avenue, Washington Street, Sycamore Road, and Jefferson Street in Kokomo) (Main Street in Greentown) *State Road 26 (Unamed in Kokomo) *State Road 213 (Maple Street in Greentown) *State Road 931 (old Highway US 31; Reed Road in Kokomo) *US Highway 31 (stand-alone Interstate quality now; partially has US 35 running with it) *US Highway 35 (Markland Avenue in Kokomo; Main Street in Greentown; partial interstate quailities with US 31) Other Indiana Roads (including highways, state roads, and interstates) *Interstate 67 (name for proposed full interstate upgrade to US 31 from Indianapolis to Kokomo and South Bend, and ending in very southern Michigan) Category:Lists Category:Roads Category:Streets Category:List Category:Transportation Category:Traffic